mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Príncipe Rutherford/Galeria
Festa Estragada Carpet gets laid down S5E11.png Yakyakistani yaks enter the castle S5E11.png Yaks move away to reveal somebody S5E11.png Prince Rutherford S5E11.png Rutherford "Greetings, ponies!" S5E11.png Twilight bows to Prince Rutherford S5E11.png Rutherford "Yaks hope for great friendship" S5E11.png Rutherford shouts at Twilight S5E11.png Twilight rubs her ear S5E11.png Rutherford looks at the foods S5E11.png Rutherford "If things not perfect, yaks get mad" S5E11.png Rutherford "Yaks always get mad when things not perfect!" S5E11.png Rutherford smells food S5E11.png Rutherford eats food S5E11.png Rutherford realizes it's not yak food S5E11.png Rutherford throws up food S5E11.png Rutherford "This no taste like yak food!" S5E11.png Rutherford flips the table S5E11.png Yaks smash foods S5E11.png Prince Rutherford smashes castle wall S5E11.png Twilight sees the yaks smashing castle property S5E11.png AJ "the so-called finer things" S5E11.png Applejack "in the barn during your visit" S5E11.png Rutherford "This perfect" S5E11.png Rutherford walks towards the hay beds S5E11.png Rutherford licks the bed S5E11.png Rutherford "This not yak hay!" S5E11.png Rutherford 'Not perfect!' S5E11.png Rutherford about to destroy hay bed S5E11.png Rutherford and other yaks smash hay beds S5E11.png Fluttershy, Pinkie, and yaks watch animals S5E11.png Rutherford says the animals are cute S5E11.png Rutherford "These antlers lie!" S5E11.png Rutherford "Yaks smash!" S5E11.png Rutherford smashes picnic S5E11.png Rutherford shaking off picnic blanket S5E11.png Rutherford and yaks angry S5E11.png Fluttershy sees yaks smashing stuff S5E11.png Rarity levitating fabric S5E11.png Yaks chewing fabric S5E11.png Yaks destroy Rarity's property S5E11.png Yaks follow Pinkie S5E11.png Rutherford "Hold your frown, face!" S5E11.png Rutherford trying to hold his frown S5E11.png Pinkie "Hit it, Rainbow Dash!" S5E11.png Rainbow pushes a cloud S5E11.png Snow dropped S5E11.png Snow drops onto Rutherford's nose S5E11.png Rutherford licks his nose S5E11.png Rutherford "This not yak snow!" S5E11.png Yaks mad S5E11.png Yaks following Twilight S5E11.png Pinkie "and bringing something back!" S5E11.png Pinkie's big gasp; gets an idea S5E11.png Pinkie "you're a genius" S5E11.png Pinkie runs off S5E11.png Twilight '"They're working hard to make your traditional Yakyakistan cake" S5E11.png Rutherford "Vanilla extract balance very tricky" S5E11.png The other yaks "Uh-huh" S5E11.png Mrs. Cake gives yaks cake while laughing nervously S5E11.png Rutherford eats cake S5E11.png Rutherford hmm S5E11.png Rutherford smashes the cake S5E11.png Twilight and the yaks watch Spike's "performance" S5E11.png Yaks crying S5E11.png Rutherford "Music beautiful" S5E11.png Yaks confused S5E11.png Yak opens piano S5E11.png Rutherford "Piano play itself?" S5E11.png Rutherford throws himself S5E11.png Rutherford "We demand party!" S5E11.png Twilight "Just a little longer!" S5E11.png Rutherford "No more longer!" S5E11.png Rutherford "We leave now!" S5E11.png Rutherford declares war S5E11.png Rutherford "Yaks stuck here?" S5E11.png Yaks at the train station S5E11.png Rutherford growling S5E11.png Rutherford hears Pinkie S5E11.png Yaks "Ooh" S5E11.png Yaks playing with ponies S5E11.png Twilight "Wow, Pinkie" S5E11.png Twilight "This came together quick" S5E11.png Pinkie speaks to Rutherford S5E11.png Pinkie "I realized something" S5E11.png Pinkie's friends gathering around the yaks S5E11.png Pinkie "make you feel at home" S5E11.png Pinkie "why we love it here" S5E11.png Sweetie Drops putting flower on Lyra's head S5E11.png Sweetie Belle levitating helmet on Scootaloo's head S5E11.png Sweetie and Scootaloo high-hoof S5E11.png Rutherford tears up S5E11.png Rutherford "to make yaks feel at home" S5E11.png Rutherford "No declare war" S5E11.png Rutherford "Ponies and yaks... friends?" S5E11.png Pinkie "For a thousand moons?" S5E11.png Rutherford "For a thousand moons!" S5E11.png Ponies and yaks cheering S5E11.png Pinkie smiling S5E11.png Rutherford "You understand yaks now" S5E11.png Pinkie hugs Rutherford S5E11.png Pinkie pauses S5E11.png Pinkie rubbing Rutherford S5E11.png Rutherford hugging Pinkie S5E11.png Mercadorias MLP Season Five Character poster.png Friends Forever issue 26 sub cover.jpg Party Pooped Facebook promotional image.png Categoria:Galerias de personagens